In dreams we live the truth
by Vingamania
Summary: A oneshot. Basically Erik kisses Christine.


_**A.N.: **__This is a oneshot. It's a part of a bigger idea that I have for a story, but I'm not that sure if I'm ever going to post more… just wanted this out, to see what ya'll thought (: Also, I've never written anything T-rated stuff before, so be gentle, please. Thanks for reading :D_

_Vinga._

_**A few FACTS: (Please read**__** this, or else it won't make much sense…) **_

_Christine has chosen the Scorpion, and has lived with Erik for a couple of weeks. She is warming up to him. In several ways__, as you'll see…_

_The evening before __the oneshot begins; Erik came home, with a fatal wound. On his right leg. Nadir was with him, and gave him a 'sleeping medicine' which _should_ knock him out for several hours._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Gaston LeRoux, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay.

* * *

**ONESHOT**** – Erik kiss Christine unintentionally**

* * *

Christine gasped, and sat up abruptly, panting furiously. Her sheets were wet from sweat, and her heart was beating fast. Franticly she looked around in the dark room, hoping to find something to calm her. She jumped when she heard a low, hissing sound, and without a thought she bolted from the bed, running towards her bedroom 'door'.

The living room was unexpectedly dark, and she felt her fear grow. _Were was Erik?_

Without thinking twice she ran towards his bedroom. It didn't matter that he'd forbidden her to enter, _ever_. The only thing she could think of was to escape that horrible monster from her dream. It was Raoul, or it wasn't him, but someone who looked rather like him. He'd kissed her,_ kissed _her, and then his eyes had grown all red and…

Shaking the eerie thoughts from her mind, she opened the door to his bedroom as silently as she could. The moment it was closed behind her, she approached the bed warily. At the sight of his sleeping form she felt her rigid muscles relax immediately, and her breathing slow, even though she knew that he was still drugged and couldn't actually _protect_ her.

With a small smile on her face, she watched how his face was absolutely peaceful in his sleep, like he knew no worries. It almost made his disfigurement seem less horrifying.

Deciding that she'd been calmed enough to get some sleep, she turned to walk out of the door. However, when she reached the handle, she felt a shiver go through her, at the thought of having to walk all the way through the darkness to her room.

Quickly she contemplated the consequences of staying with him. Through the last couple of months she'd actually grown rather used to him, not minding at all when he touched her.

_No, actually quite the opposite right? _A little voice mocked her.

She scuffed loudly, and ignored it. Thinking that she wouldn't get any sleep, if she didn't stay, anyway, she slipped silently down beside him. He had an extra blanket, which she carefully draped over herself. Sighing happily, she made herself comfortable, enjoying the feeling his warm body next to her arose in her.

Raoul wouldn't mind, she thought. They didn't _do_ anything. They didn't even touch. Besides, she would be long gone by the time he awoke. Nadir assured her that the drug normally lasted 20 hours. It was from Persia, was her last coherent thought before she fell asleep again…

* * *

She sighed and nuzzled closer to the warm body beside her. Warm breath caressed her ear, and she felt delightful shivers run down her spine. She distantly noticed an arm around her, when it pulled her closer. She sighed happily again.

"Christine…" a melodic voice murmured lovingly in her hair, then kissing her chastely just below her ear. She smiled lazily, enjoying whatever dream which had allowed this.

She turned around, to face her lovely dream, and was greeted by Erik's serene, peaceful face. His eyes were closed, and she smiled, kissing his nose lightly. Suddenly he captured her lower lip briefly between his own, and she thought that his mouth was surprisingly soft.

He opened his mouth slightly, and moved it to cover hers completely. She was hit by a dolt of heat, running from her lips, down her body, ending in a place between her thighs. Suddenly she felt warm, and she reflectively moved her lips slightly against his. He sighed into her mouth, and captured her lips more firmly.

Slowly he shifted his body so that he was leaning on his elbow above her, without breaking the contact. Christine was captured in an onslaught of feelings, unable to concentrate on anything else than his intoxicating scent of spices, honey and candlelight. Slowly he bit down on her upper lip, then quickly darting his tongue out to sooth the bite.

He continued nibbling and kissing her leisurely, and tentatively she kissed him back with more force, sliding her hands around the back of his neck, grapping hold of his hair. He moaned low in his throat, and the kiss suddenly turned harder. He hungrily moved his lips against hers, running his tongue along them before darting in to taste her at last. She gasped in pleasure, and seemingly encouraged by this, he crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his body. He broke the kiss, allowing them to catch their breath, but Christine pulled his head impatiently toward hers, craving his touch more than she'd ever imagined. He obliged, crushing his lips to hers in another fierce, eager kiss. She moaned loudly, but instantly he froze against her.

He broke the kiss quickly with a horrified gasp-, scrambling to his feet awkwardly. She stared at him, as he stood with ruffled hair and swollen lips. His eyes were wide with fear, and confused she looked at him. He had never acted like this in her dreams before! Why was he–

"I… we…" he stammered breathless, and then closed his eyes, as if it pained him to look at her. With an appalled expression on his disfigured face, he stumbled away from her, still with closed eyes, as if his will alone could make the sight of her, of what they'd done, disappear.

"Erik" she whispered, hurt. What was wrong, why did he act like this?

Without another word he ran out of the room, leaving her alone and cold in the bed. The sound of the slamming door was like getting a bucket of ice-cold water poured over her.

_Oh dear God, what had __they done?_


End file.
